


It has compartments?!

by Caeoticc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeoticc/pseuds/Caeoticc
Summary: Genji and you are caught in a bunker awaiting rescue. You both entertain each other with chit-chatter while you wait for the guys to pick you up.





	1. Chapter 1

Today had been okay, but it definitely could’ve been better. You were teamed up with Genji to disable a nuclear reactor that was hidden somewhere in a god-damned dessert. You got along with Genji, so this mission was going to be a piece of cake, right? Right? Wrong. 

The reactor had exploded before you both were able to reach it, luckily Genji, being as fast as he was, was able to grab you as the reactor had gone off and hunkered you both down in a bunker that you both had stumbled upon earlier in the day. He managed to grab you and bolt to the bunker, and latch it, just a mere 3 seconds before the reactor completely melted down. 

The bunker.. Shouldn't have been labeled as a bunker. It was a box. A fucking box. It was at least 5 feet tall, and 6 feet wide with a 5 foot width. And here you both were, squished together in this box, unable to stand up, while you waited for the nuclear fallout to dissipate, or wait for rescue to arrive to safely remove the both of you from the area. Whichever happened first. 

“So,” Genji began, “How long do you suppose it’ll take for Reyes to get here?” 

You rubbed the sweat from your face, “With Mccree with him? Give or take a day or two, maybe?” 

“How much you want to bet it’ll take three?”

“Fifty bucks says it takes him two and a half.”

You both shook on the bet, chuckling at the fact that you both had managed to get yourself into this situation. However; if it came down to it, you were quite pleased to be stuck in the bunker with Genji. If it was anyone else, you most likely would’ve gone nuts. Genji was quiet for the most part around the base, but his conversations were always welcome.

You managed to wait out 5 hours before the elements started to wear at you. The bunker was quite hot, and being next to a metal clad cyborg with steam flowing out of pipes didn’t quite help. You chose to distant yourself to the far end of the bunker while Genji sat at the opposing end in order to offer you some sort of relief from the heat. 

You managed to ration the shared canteen of water to the best of your ability. Genji completely giving you the canteen to help regulate your temperature. He had mechanisms to help his body cope with extreme conditions, you were only human.

You resulted to stripping off some layers of clothing to help. It also didn’t help that your current attire was completely covered with sweat as well as sand. 

“Fuck this bites.” You groaned as you dabbed the bandanna you brought with you over your face and neck. You were down to a tank top, you left your cargo pants and your boots on. For modesty sake.

Genji nodded, pulling his face plate from his face and setting it beside him. Only half of him was cybernetic, he was still half man, and it was evident that the heat did impact him too, if only slightly. He didn’t mind revealing his face around you. It was an accident the first time he had actually shown his face to you. His mask had a hinge loose, and when you both were sparring it simply fell off. From then on, he didn’t really care to conceal himself around you.

The both of you sitting within a couple feet of each other was comforting of a sort. Both of you were happy you had each others company to make the hours.. Or days you would be in the bunker a bit more enjoyable. You both weren’t much of talkers, so just sitting in silence was more than enough. Although you both wished the heat would at least taper off at some point.

“Hopefully when night falls, the heat will die down.” You spoke as you re-situated yourself to lean up against the metal wall.

“Yeah, but let’s hope we don’t freeze.” He retorted.

“Ah yes, I didn’t think of that..” But in all honesty, you both would rather have the cold, at least you could layer up with clothing as well as the random sacks and blankets that one had left in the bunker. 

“Hey, Genji? You mind if I lie down for a bit? My back is killing me.” You had been struck in the back by a piece of metal piping when you and Genji were attempting to overtake the soldiers guarding the base. 

Genji looked back to you, his brows raised, “That’s probably not wise, laying on a bruise will only cause it to hurt more. Let me see if you are actually injured.”

You used the palm of your hands to shift your body over to the man. You managed to turn your back to the man as he carefully lifted your shirt to examine you.

You winced as you heard the man hiss, “Yep, you’re definitely bruised.” 

Go figure. You guessed as much from the heat that was radiating from the spot on your back where you had been hit. 

“Great. More for Moira to use against me when we get back.”

“You know she didn’t mean that personally, she was joking.”

“No! She called me a klutz! I take offense to that!”

Genji chuckled as he let your shirt fall back down, “Well, is she wrong?”

“Fuck off.”

***

A few more hours had passed and with the temperature dying down, you safely assumed that night had fallen. At least now you and Genji could sit a bit more comfortably within the bunker. 

"Y/N" Genji’s voice jerked you from the bliss you found as your back was pressed up against chilled metal wall, “How long has it been since you’ve eaten?” 

You found yourself rolling your eyes back and forth, trying to recount when you had last ate something. 

“Uh, right before we left the ship? Reyes made me shove a protein bar of sorts down my throat.”

“So about 12 or 13 hours ago?

“Give or take..”

Genji rolled his eyes and shifted onto his hip, “You really need to eat more. It’s rare I ever see you actually eat.”

You would’ve shot back at that, but he wasn’t wrong. You rarely ate, and when you did it was child-like portions. The others got on your case about it as well, you simply just retorted that you didn’t have time to eat, or that you weren’t hungry. The truth being that you forgot to eat, you were working alongside super-soldiers, and you were… well.. Not super. You were fit, and you had agility, but that was it. You’re a natural human, no drugs, or cybernetics, or dumb luck ever enhanced your abilities. 

“Thanks for the scolding dad.” You spit back at Genji.

Genji’s eyes slanted before he looked to his left arm, a faint hiss and a ‘pop’ soon followed and your eyes widened as he now had a packet of paste-like food in his hand.

“You’re armor.. Has fucking compartments?!” 

Genji nodded and tossed the packet to you, “Yes. It appears so. Handy, isn’t it?”

You can't stop yourself from laughing, this was indeed humorous and all the more surprising. You sighed before you ripped open the paste packet and took a mouthful of the substance. It was like an MRE, but you knew that this was what Genji consumed instead of food. It was totally safe for you to consume, although it did taste a bit tacky.

“How do you consume this daily?”

“You get used to it after a while.”

You nodded and rubbed your tongue over your lips and cheek in an attempt to loosen the sticky paste. It wasn’t gross, but it wasn’t appetizing, but it stabilized your hunger.

“Thanks, Genji.”

He nodded as he sat back, legs crossed with his back up against the wall. “Anytime. How are you feeling?”

You nodded, “I’m alright, just sore.” Your back was still throbbing, but your legs were cramping due to being stuck up in the small area for so long. 

Genji groaned as he slipped himself from the wall and laid towards the furthest wall, at least the bunker was big enough lengthwise for you both to attempt to lay comfortably. He beckoned with his hand for you to lay beside him, to which you complied, probably a bit more enthusiastically than you wanted to put on. You just wanted to fucking lay down.

You slowly forced yourself to lay down, you settled for a good few inches away from Genji. You sighed out of satisfaction as you were finally able to relax your muscles. 

Genji was laying flat on his back, his arm tossed over his face. He was tired, and it showed. “You might as well bring those blankets over, and bring yourself closer to me. This dessert is going to reach freezing temperatures here in a little while.” 

You were slightly perplexed by his statement. “I just.. I don’t want to invade your personal space. I know you don’t like being crowded.” 

Genji took a breathe that raddled his throat, almost like a growl, his fingers wrapped around your belt loop and brought you closer to him. 

“You don’t crowd me. Besides…” He peeked out from under his arm and eyed you, “With how terrible your diet is, you’re subject to freeze quicker than normal. I’m covered in vents, unless you want to freeze to death.” 

You rolled your eyes, “Yes you have vents, and I’m covered in sand.” 

“Moria installed a non-clogging mechanism, you’re fine.”

Giving in, you held your hands up in defeat. You sat up for a moment to drape the blankets over the both of you before you settled back at Genji’s side. 

“Ya know, if you wanted to cuddle with me, all you had to do was ask~”

“Shut it, Y/N. Or else I’ll let you freeze to death.”

“Sure you will.” Smirking you press yourself tightly to Genji’s side, and he was right, he was very warm. 

“How do you not overheat yourself?” You ask.

“My system regulates itself to that of what my actual body would be like.” 

“Huh.” Your eyes wondered for a moment before you smiled. 

“So what else can you do, Genji?”

The man slipped his arm from his face, a faint smirk dressed his face as his eyes quirked towards you.

“Let’s get rescued first, then we can experiment.”


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm shameless and I maybe wanted to write some actual Genji smut. Sue me.

You were awoken by an all too familiar whistle. Mccree. You jolted at the sharpness of the whistle as well as by the excess sand that flung itself into the bunker. Genji jolted from his sleep too, his arm tensing as it squeezed you closer to him. You were unaware that he had slipped his arm around you while you both slept, and it appeared that he too, wasn’t aware of that as well, as he slipped his arm from around you. 

“Comfortable you two?” Reye’s barked as he slammed the bunker door completely open, probably making sure that both you and Genji were fully awake. 

Genji groaned, and quickly clicked his mask over his mouth and nose as he sat up. You followed suit and sat up as well as you gather your things. Mccree offered a hand to you, but you denied as you pulled yourself up and out of the bunker without issue. 

“Took you both long enough to get here.” Genji spit as he hoisted himself from the bunker. 

Mccree chuckled, “Coulda’ been longer, though by the looks of it, you both wouldnt’ve minded, right Y/N?”

You rolled your eyes as you dusted yourself off, you didn’t mind Mccree, but he definitely did talk too much. 

Reyes looked over at Genji, giving him a sly wink. 

____

It had been three days since Reyes and Mccree picked you both up. You spent a day in the infirmary being checked over by Moria, you were released not soon after. Nothing was broken, but you were bruised and dehydrated. Nothing water and a solid night of sleep couldn’t fix. 

You were laid up in your dorm scanning through articles on your laptop when you heard a rough knock on the frame of your door. 

“Yeah?” You answered the knock, not looking up from your laptop. You were sure it was probably Moira or Reyes just checking in on you. 

You were wrong.

“I can promise you I’m much more interesting than whatever you are looking at.” Your eyes shoot up from the screen. Genji. He was leaning against the frame of your door, his mask dangling by his index finger at his right side. 

“Hey.” You were almost at a loss for words. This was the first time you had seen him since you both had been picked up. 

He nodded in response to your greeting, “Can I come in?” 

You closed your laptop and set it to your side, Genji took that as a yes, and stepped into your room. 

“How are you recovering?” He asked as he pulled out the chair that was set up at your desk, he sat it at the edge of your bed and sat down. 

“I’m fine, Moria cleared me for missions the day after we returned. Reyes wants me grounded for another two days though.” 

Genji hummed and placed his mask on the floor beside his foot. 

He spoke up a few moments later, “I heard that Moira took my advice and now has you on a stricker diet and feeding regime.” 

Your nose wrinkled, “I had a feeling it was either you or Reyes that gave her that idea.”

He smiled at your disdained expression, “You’re welcome.”

“Fuck you.” 

He chuckled as he sat back in the chair, his arms crossing over his chest. “Maybe later.”

“That isn’t what I was implying!” You shot back as you sat up.

“Sure it wasn’t Y/N. After all those questions you were asking me about my abilities back in the bunker, I’m positive that was the furthest thing from your mind.”

You nearly choked on your spit, “Maybe I’m just fascinated by you! You have super-human functions, you can’t get on to me for being curious about you.” 

He shrugged a smirk forming at his lips, “I know you’re interested, you make it painfully obvious.” He sat up on the chair, pushing himself closer to you as he spoke. 

“So,” he began, “Since you’re so fascinated, what would you like to know about me?”

You matched his body language, sitting up and scooting closer to the man. You carefully eyed him as you thought of what to ask.

“What’s off limits, question wise?” 

He shook his head, his smirk growing, “Nothing.”

‘Oh fun.’ You thought. 

You tapped your fingers together for a moment as you situated yourself into a more comfortable sitting position.

“Can you…” You flexed your hand for a moment as you tried to find the correct way to phrase your question. “Can you still feel things? Like.. with your arm and hand..”

He nodded as he brought his cybernetic hand up and flexed it before you, his hand made small clicking noises as he flexed his knuckles and wrist, “I can. My nerves are connected to the plates. So yes, I can still feel touch and sensation in almost every part of my body.”

You found yourself staring at his hand and arm as he moved the connective devices. Other than the arm being silver and metal, the movements were smooth, just as if his hand was real. 

“Did it hurt?” You asked absentmindedly, you wanted to take back the question as soon as it left your mouth, but it was impossible to do so. “You don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s fine.” He began, he sat his hand back down at his side, and looked back up at you, his lips pursed as he was configuring how to answer the question. 

“It did. It was nearly unbearable.. So many medications were used on me to alleviate the pain that barely anything works on me now.”

“What do you mean?”

“My body is used to pain medication that they no longer work. Any procedure I must go through, I go through without medication.”

Well that made you sick to your stomach. Not being able to find relief in pain killers was definitely something you had never thought was possible. 

“Are you angry? That this happened.”

Genji nodded without hesitation. “Yes.”

“What parts of you… are still.. You?”

After a few moments, the man stood up from the chair and sat himself onto the end of your bed. Being face to face with Genji was definitely a bit intimidating, mostly due to the way he looked, but if he wanted to do you harm, he already had plenty of chances to do so.

“My face for the most part is still as it was before. My hair is still natural. My eyes were rebuilt, but are mostly still the same, my teeth are as they were… my tongue is synthetic though.. I know that sounds a bit odd.” 

Your eyes widened slightly as you looked closer at the man, “Synthetic?” 

Smiling, Genji nodded, “It’s mostly just cybernetic fibers that are being held together by a mechanical muscle that acts like a human tongue.” He propped open his mouth for a moment, to give you a moment to look at the device. 

His tongue definitely looked normal, but you noticed the slight film that was stitched together at certain parts.  
You were disgustingly fascinated by this. “Do you produce natural bodily liquids?”

“Saliva yes, sweat no.” Genji was starting to get into the questioning, he seemed to be very excited to tell you these things, and it was evident that no one really asked him questions like these before. 

“I don’t produce any other bodily liquids, I haven’t a need to.. Well.. go to the bathroom.. Since my system is manually flushed every few days. However I do produce.. Lubricants..” 

Your eye quirked, “Oh?”

Genji laughed, “If you must ask, yes… and I do have… appendages down there… and yes they act like they normally would.”

You nodded, smirking as your eyes looked downwards. 

“Wanna offer me a hands on experience?” 

Genji tilted his head, happily smirking as he leaned in closer to you, both of his arms at your side pushing you backwards onto the bed.

"Gladly."


End file.
